1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic percussion instruments, such as an electronic cajon.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally known percussion instruments include an acoustic percussion instrument not having a function of amplifying the sound electrically and an electronic percussion instrument configured to detect a striking operation and electrically amplify the sound generated in accordance with the strength detected and the struck position for outputting. For instance, Patent Document 1 describes an electronic percussion instrument including four sensor units including a piezoelectric device on the rear face of the striking surface. This percussion instrument is configured to detect a sound by the sensor units about the strength or the position of striking and amplifies the sound electrically in accordance with the strength and the position for outputting.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-030476